


In Brightest Day

by UberBliss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Green Lantern AU, Humor, Knotting, Mild Angst, Only LOK Characters, Smut, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberBliss/pseuds/UberBliss
Summary: "Babe! What the hell happened to your nose?""I don't really know. One second I was jogging, and then out of nowhere this glowing green ring flies at top speed into my face."





	1. Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having major writers block, and then this thing popped into my head. I'm just gonna roll with it. Enjoy!

“Come at me,” I kept my gaze trained on my opponent, watching the movement of her striking hand intently, only to get flustered when she drew it to her glistening chest.

I hurriedly drew my eyes up, hoping that she didn’t see my wavering concentration, but apparently, I wasn’t fast enough. “See something you like, Korra?” Her voice took on a deliciously sinful tone that forced my body into a gentle shiver. “If you hurry up and let me pin you, I’ll show you a lot more than this.” I furiously fought off the heat crawling up my cheeks, and other areas. The last thing I needed was a boner. I _needed_ to concentrate.

Staying silent, I charged forward, attempting to surprise her. I raised my leg high, waiting till she brought her hands up to block before I swung low to sweep her legs out from under her. I smirked when I saw her in the same position, but then suddenly she brought her knees up, effectively hopping over my kick. With only a quick touch of her toes to the ground, she was back in the air. Her right leg swung around my head, pulling till I rolled and landed right in her lap; where she proceeded to tighten her calves grip on my neck until I tapped out.

Her hold loosened and I relaxed into her lap, gulping for air. It wasn’t a particularly busy day at Suyin and Lin’s training dojo, only a few people milled around, sparring or hitting dummies. We were relatively empty on the mat though, so I didn’t feel the need to move or get up. “One of these days I’m gonna win.” My eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. How did we spar for an hour? It felt like two minutes. “I just have to stop finding you so damn distracting.”

Bright teeth shined at me, the dimples on both sides of her cheeks only adding to its brilliance. I drew my eyes up to hers, finding comfort in the familiar twinkle in her green eyes. “We both know that’s not gonna happen.” I quickly nodded my head in agreeance. The day I stop finding Asami distractingly attractive would be the day I died.

Staring into her eyes, I noticed the curl of my lips didn’t go down even though I put no conscious effort into it. Luckily, her face was an exact mirror of the love struck look I had on mine. Leaning up, I rose until her lips met mine.

What started out as a simple kiss quickly progressed though, and a sudden change in Asami’s smell reminded me of her earlier words. “Hey, I’m pretty sure I was promised something if you won.” I said after I broke the kiss, ignoring her displeased groan when my tongue slipped out of her mouth. She squinted her eyes in feigned ignorance, but I could already smell the lust she was exuding. With a raise of the end of her blood red lips, the full force of Asami’s arousal hit me, and I couldn’t help but let out a possessive growl when a few other alpha’s heads turned towards her. I sprung up, offering her my hands, and proceeding to drag her to the doors. “You didn’t drive the convertible, right?” I cast a quick glance in her direction. “Good, because I cannot make it to your apartment.” We all but dashed to her car when we spotted it, Asami’s excited squeal being the last thing heard before I tugged her onto the back seats.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Professor Jones is purposely making this shit harder so we’re stressed out right before winter break.” I looked at the restaurant door, groaning when I remembered Asami said she couldn’t meet us at Narook’s because of a business meeting.

“Korra, you are literally the only person who has anything negative to say about Professor Tenzin. He’s actually really nice.” Mako looked up, waving Bolin and Opal over. It’s not that I didn’t like Professor Tenzin Jones, the few times I talked to him outside of class time he was incredibly kind. It was only the fact that every class he wanted us to look deeper into our selves or some shit. It was a freaking history class. Weren’t we supposed to learn about our past, not our present?

“Hey Bo, Hey Opal!” I greeted my friends, scooting over to make room for Opal on my side of the booth.

When we all got the normal pleasantries out of the way, and we all ordered, Opal looked at me. “So, where’s your girlfriend this time?”

I laughed, Asami was my childhood friend who I just started dating around the same time I met these guys at Uni. They all loved her, probably even more than they liked me at times, so whenever she wasn’t here they noticed. “You know her, all work no play. She’s had meeting lined up since five this morning.”

“Wow, that’s a long ass time and a lot of meetings. When does she get off?” Bolin quickly thanked the waitress who brought us our food, before digging in.

“I don’t know. Better be before twelve though.” Asami and I had already discussed this. Though she was, 21, three years older than me, and owned a multi-billion dollar company instead of went to college, that didn’t mean she could run herself into ground. The first two weeks we started dating, I saw her sleeping habits and quickly had to help her make some changes. I let out a growl at the memory of how exhausted she was, and everyone at the tabled lower their heads a little. Even though Bolin and Mako were both alphas, they were still less dominate than me, and neither them nor Opal, who was an Omega like Asami, could resist the urge to submit slightly. Though, I could tell by their glares, they were annoyed that they had to do it right now. Sheepishly, I mumbled out an apology and started eating.

“So how’s your guys freshman year so far?” Mako, already in his third year of college, asked. “You still undeclared, Korra?”

I quickly swallowed my mouthful of meat and rice, wincing as the large quantity of unchewed food seemed to stretch my throat. “Yep.” I answered after downing my entire glass of lemonade. “It just feels like I look at all the majors they offer, and nothing ever calls me. They all seem mundane or something, I don’t know. I just feel like I want to do something bigger, that I was _born_ to do something bigger.”

“Wow, college sounds like it sucks.”

My line of vision dragged over to the new voice. “You’re so late I actually didn’t expect you to come, Jin.” 

“You know Republic High doesn’t let students leave for lunch. I had to sneak out.” Jinora Jones was Professor Jones daughter. Even though she’s still a senior in high school, she sat in on one of her dad’s classes. We all talked to her, and bada bing bada boom. Instant friends.

“If you want to do something bigger maybe you should move to Star City. Try to become a part of Team Flash Or something. You know, since Republic City Doesn’t have a superhero.”

I couldn’t hold back my snort, the rest of the table bursting into laughter with me. “If you were talking to Asami, I would say that could actually be plausible. I mean, since she’s a friggin’ genius who could actually help out his team. Me, on the other hand, yeah I can fight, but there’s no way I could keep up with him, and the only other way to help team flash is to have some special intellectual skill.”

Everyone nodded in agreement while Jinora started listing off the world’s other superheroes. “Yeah, you’re right. Unless you suddenly got superpowers of your own, I guess you’re stuck doing something normal.”

I sighed, “Normal is boring.”

* * *

 

I sat up when Asami stumbled into the room, drunk on sleep. Sniffing the air showed no other smells on her besides the usual, so I let my heart rate settle. Still, I quickly scanned her, needing to confirm she had no injuries. “Korra,” She exclaimed upon seeing me. “What are you doing here?”

I laid back down on her bed, waiting for her to get ready for her shower and sleep. “I came over around eight, hoping you would be done so we could watch tv or something, but you weren’t here so I decided to relax on your bed and watch Netflix. I think I fell asleep around one in the morning, though.”

“Korra,” she spoke softly when she heard my thinly veiled disappointment.

“It’s okay,” I interrupted her, “I understand that being head of a company comes with a lot of responsibilities. It was kind of foolish for me to believe that you could finish your duties before twelve. I just, I just don’t want you to be as run down as you were before. You were hurting your health.”

Asami stopped getting undressed, coming over to me and straddling my stomach. “Baby, I understand, and I don’t want you to be worried, it wasn’t foolish of you. Hey, what about this, what if I come home every day before twelve, except on Friday and Saturday when I’ll get all my work caught up, and then on Sunday I’ll sleep in.”

I felt my lips quirk up, and I rolled us over, grinning down at her. “You would do that?”

“Of course, I would. Wouldn’t want my favorite alpha to be stressed.” I snuggled my face into her neck, planting sloppy kisses and making her giggle.

“I better be your only alpha.”

“Well,” She faked a look of guilt; which caused me to tickle her sides. She quickly shrieked, struggling to escape my hands. “Stop! Stop! I’m sorry! I was kidding!"

“Am I your only alpha?”

“Yes! Yes!” I stopped tickling her, keeping my hands where they were. Once she caught her breath she shoved my shoulder lightly. “You’re such a jerk!”

“But you love me.”

“I do.”

“I love you too.”

I tilted me head down, catching her lips with mine. She reciprocated before lightly pushing me back.

“Now let me up, I want to take a shower and go to sleep.”


	2. Well Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda taking artistic liberty with green lantern facts and how stuff works, but I'll try to keep it as close to the comics as possible. Enjoy!

 

**Sector 2184, Planet Ungara**

 

“I guess this is it, old buddy.” Hal Jordan dragged himself closer to the statue, wincing when the wound in his chest pulsed. “Kinda ironic, huh? Your ring chose me, and now in front of your memorial my ring is going to find someone else.” The statue of Abin Sur remained strong against the night sky. Seeming to fight the darkness even in death. Hal took off his ring, holding it in front of his vision as his clothes morphed back to his normal wear. Blood quickly soaked those too. “I treated this thing pretty bad when I had it, going against everything it stood for. I can only hope that whoever gets it after me upholds what’s right.” Feeling that his last breath was nearing, Hal held the ring to the air, palm open. “Go. Find the next green lante-,” His voice trailed, his head slumping, hand falling. The ring stayed in the air even without the support though, and soon it encased itself in a green bubble, shooting off into the stars.

* * *

“Korra!” Asami gasped against my shoulder, seeming to lose her breath when I hit a spot just right. “F-faster,” I complied with a grunt, angling my hips down and jackhammering my cock into her. “I’m s-so fuck so close.”

I could tell she was, her walls rippled around me, holding tight every time I pulled out as if to keep me in. “Me too. You’re so tight. So fucking wet for me.” That seemed to push her right to the tipping point, and with a particularly deep thrust I whispered hotly in her ear. “Cum for me.” With a shriek of my name Asami fell off the edge, body quivering, and her walls wrapping so tightly around me that it pulled me into an orgasm with her. I groaned in pleasurable relief as spurt after spurt of my cum filled her up. I could feel my knot expanding, and I gave her a warning bite to be still. She relaxed, and I could only thank the stars that birth control was invented and gave me the chance to experience this.

After a little while, Asami released a shuddering breath when she felt me still pouring cum into her now plugged hole. “Mmm, feel so good, so warm and full.” I smiled at her sleepy tone, luckily it was Sunday morning and that meant she got to sleep a little longer before she had to head in.

“I love this, I love you.”

“I love you too,” She replied before falling asleep.

I couldn’t help but smile down at her. How was it possible that I got this goddess? That she loved me just as much as I loved her? Yes, I might have known her since I could walk, our parents knowing her parents, but that didn’t mean I expected her to feel the same. Asami had been through so much, with her mom dying shortly after I met her, and her dad being exposed for corporate fraud. Everything she had been through had done nothing but strengthen her, and made her into who she was today. She’s so amazing; I don’t deserve her. “You know, you watching me is super creepy.”

“Shut up,” I laughed, before gently pulling out my knot that had finally returned to its normal size. She groaned softly, reaching down to try to catch the copious amount of fluids that rushed out of her. I tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment when I saw my seed going to waste. I imagined Asami swollen with my babies, stomach round, glowing like an angel. Quickly pushing the thoughts out of my brain, I shook my head. That was just the alpha in me, Asami and I were definitely not ready to have kids together. “I’m going to go on a jog since I’m already sweaty and stuff.”

“Okay,” I saw her glance at the clock, “I still have a few hours so I’ll be here when you get back.”

Even though I had my own dorm room, and I still lived there, I spent a good chunk of my time here too. Enough to have a toothbrush and drawer all to me. I quickly got ready, brushing my teeth and grabbing a pair of joggers and a sports bra. With a kiss to Asami’s, who was heading to the shower, cheek, I left the mini-mansion apartment.

Starting with a steady pace, I set a course for the ocean. I loved to run with it in view, and it was only a thirty-minute run from Asami’s to there. I was only a few minutes in though, when out of nowhere someone threw a rock or something, as hard as they could, into my face. “What the fuck!” I yelled in frustration, picking myself up off the ground. I glared, shifting my vision around trying to find the person who damn near broke my nose. “Who threw this?”

Only a few people were near me, sparing me a few glances and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘crazy’, they kept going. No one looked like they were the criminal though, so I turned my attention to the projectile. “What in hell?” I bent down, briefly ignoring the pain in my nose to pick up a chunky, slightly glowing, green ring. Why would someone throw this at me? I was tempted to throw it on the ground and go back to Asami’s, but for a reason unknown I slipped it in my pocket and started the journey back home. It was kind of cool looking, maybe Asami would want to see it.

* * *

 

"Babe! What the hell happened to your nose?" Asami exclaimed upon seeing my swollen, bruised nose.  
I avoided her reaching hands though, falling tiredly unto the couch. "I don't really know. One second I was jogging, and then out of nowhere this glowing, green ring flies at top speed into my face."

Her worriedness ceased for a moment as she sat down to process my words. “Glowing, green ring?”

I fished it out of the pocket of my joggers, holding it up for her to see. “Glowing, green ring.”

“Why would someone throw that at you?”

“That’s the same thing I thought when I saw it.” I replied, twirling it around my hand before going to slip it on my finger.

“For your ability to overcome great levels of fear, you have been chosen to be a part of the Green Lantern Corps.”

“What the fuck?” I couldn’t hold back my shout, Asami screaming in my ear. I looked down at the ring I had dropped. “Did that just talk?”

Okay Ashton Kutcher, where the hell you hiding at? Cause I am most definitely getting punk’d. “Really Asami?” I met her eyes, that were seemingly questioning why I said her name like that. “You are the only person I know smart enough to make a ring talk. Where are Bo and them? Are they laughing their asses off somewhere?”

“Kor, I didn’t do this.” I read the sincerity in her eyes.

Turning to look back at the ring, I addressed it, even though I felt a little crazy for doing that. “What are you?” We both waited with held breaths.

“For your ability to overcome great levels of fear, you have been chosen to be a part of the green lantern corps.”

“It’s fake, that’s the only thing it can say.” I was a tad bit disappointed by my revelation, but Asami quickly pulled me out of it.

“I don’t know, it first talked when you were about to put it on. Maybe you have to put it on for it to say more things.”

It really couldn’t hurt anything to try, plus when was Asami ever wrong. I gingerly picked it up, holding it out for Asami to see, “Which finger?” Left ring finger or right ring finger.

She quickly answered right, an unreadable look in her eyes as she did so. Shrugging, I put it on. Now, I can’t really say what I was expecting to happen, but a full green and black outfit suddenly appearing on my body was definitely low on the list. ”Now accessing memories.” I felt a small tingling in the middle of my head, like a sneeze building up, before unexpectedly my mind was transported. I saw all of my memories from when I was kid, just meeting the kind girl with pretty green eyes, black hair, and missing teeth, to now, when I remembered picking up the ring. It was a pretty painless experience. “Korra Smith, you have been chosen for the Green Lantern Corps.”

“What is the Green Lantern Corps?”

“The Green Lantern Corps is a force of people who travel the farthest reaches of the galaxy thwarting the minions of darkness and keeping the universe safe. They report to a race of immortals called the Guardians, who live on their home world Oa.” Superheroes. That is basically what it just said. Superheroes. This was it, this was my bigger destiny.

Asami, seeing the look on my face, chimed in. “What kind of powers does these lanterns have?”

“I am not allowed to tell you many of the powers until Korra finishes her training, but one of the basics is the ability to create energy constructs.”

“Energy constructs?” I stared confusedly at Asami waiting for her to explain like she always does.

I wasn’t let down. “Well a construct Is an idea for a theory that can be put together or something that can be built, so from that I would probably guess an energy construct is something that can be made with energy.”

“So I could build a,” I quickly looked around, “couch, with energy? And it would be tangible?”

“Correct,” The ring chimed.

“How?”

“You have to will it into existence.” I stood up, holding my ringed hand out as if I was pointing a weapon. “The chance of you making it on your first try is approximately eight point seven nine five percent (8.795%).”

Okay Korra, you can do this. You’re stubborn, and although that isn’t the same thing as willpower it also means you won’t give up until it appears. Now, form the couch.

I felt particularly silly, my eyes closed, fist out, shoulders scrunched in concentration, but a gasp from Asami brought me back to what was happening. Ergo, a green, translucent couch floating in the air. I tried to look closely at the it, but my eyes were too unfocused to see it clearly. I didn’t feel so good. “Korra, you did it.” I heard her breath out. It sounded like she was in a tunnel.

“Well damn,” I spoke, before immediately passing out. ****~~~~


	3. You Have Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate myself for this one, but before you guys get mad at how this wasn't technically a 'real' chapter; I needed to have this out before I write what I have next, and the ending was just to perfect to not leave at a cliffhanger. Enjoy!

"What are you gonna do?"

I stared questioningly at Asami, “what do you mean?”

She seemed hesitant to say her next words, her hands clenching and unclenching before she apparently gathered her nerve. “You’re not actually going to do it, are you? Join the Lanterns.” 

It had been hours since I found the ring, that was currently in the other room on a table, and though it hadn’t been far from my mind, translation: all I could think about, it obviously was on Asami’s mind too. “Why would I not?” I controlled my irritation, forcing it down by my sheer love for Asami.

Though I tried my best, Asami could still read me like a book. “I’m not trying to start a fight, Korra. All I’m saying is we don’t know much about these Lanterns, what they do, or even if they’re some kind of evil, cultish group. We need to be careful.” 

Deep down I knew what Asami was saying was sensible, and that she only meant it with the best of intentions, but with everything she said, all I could hear was: You’re not good enough. And damn it if I didn’t already know that. Asami, Bolin, Mako, Opal, even fucking Jinora, who was in high school, all knew what they were doing with their lives, and though I’ve tried so many different things, none of them have worked for me. I failed at every single one. Every failure always seemed to go before one of Asami’s successes, and I was tired of being the only one who wasn’t good enough.

I was sure as hell not about to fail at this too. “Why do you keep saying fucking ‘we’, Asami? If you didn’t already notice, the ring chose me! Not you!” I could see it in her eyes; that one hurt. She quickly hid her emotions, trying, shakily, to keep a stony face. I couldn’t seem to stop myself though, all of my anger at myself being redirected at her. “I mean, you have everything Asami. You’re a business mogul, a success, and yet though I have barely fucking anything, you’ve always tried to take that little bit from me. Even in high school, everything I did, you had to do better. Well not this time, I’m doing this no matter how bad you want to take it from me.” During my rant, I had put on my shoes, walking into the foyer with Asami trailing. “I’m doing this because I’m tired of having nothing, and finally it’s something you can’t take from me!” 

“Korra, you’ve always had something,” I swiped the ring from the table, and, ignoring Asami’s tearful words, I slammed the door on my way out. Failing to hear her weak cry.

“You have me.”


	4. What Korra's Thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So truthfully, I kind of did y'all dirty in this chapter, but come on.. We all know there is no other way Korra would go.  
> Enjoy!

I twirled the ring round my fingers, focusing on the dull, popcorn ceiling of my single dorm room. “So what exactly am I supposed to do next?”

“When you are ready, I will bring you to Oa. There the Guardians will assign you a trained Lantern who will show you, as you earthlings would say, the ropes.”

“Where is Oa? China? Some obscure village in India?” Sure didn’t sound like a place in America.

“Oa is in sector 0, which is currently nine-hundred and fifty-two lightyears away.”

Lightyears? Wait, the ring didn’t mean.. “Lightyears? Like space travel type lightyears?”

“Correct, I was unaware there was another form of lightyears.”

Going to Europe would’ve been one thing, but traveling to the other side of the galaxy. Asami was going to kill me.

If she ever spoke to me again.

I quickly pushed that train of thought out of my head. “How long would I be gone?”

“It depends on how fast you do your training. The average length is around six months, but you could finish it faster or slower based on your skill.”

“Six months till I can come back to Earth!?” My inner alpha whined at the possible amount of time away from Asami.

“I think you are misunderstanding. Though you finish training, there is no guarantee that you will be assigned to this sector. There is a strong probability that you will, but sometimes the Guardians decide not to.”

Still trying to get over the six months thing, I was a little slow understanding the ring. “Assigned to a sector?”

“There are three-thousand and six-hundred sectors; A few of them are Sector 0: which contains Oa and Sto-Oa; sector 666: which contains Ryut and Sarc; Sector 2813: which contains Aku, Beltir IV, Krypton, Timaron, Trigus VIII, and Xudar; Sector 1287: which contains Colu; Sector 2682: which contains Eide, Rann, Staphis, and Thanagar; and this Sector 2814: which contains many planets including yours and your entire solar system. The Guardians assign each trained Lantern to a section, where they will stay, patrol, and protect for their entire lives.”

“You’re saying,” I took a second, harshly swallowing to try to rid the dryness in my throat. “That I might never be able to come back to Earth?”

“If you are not assigned to Sector 2814, you may visit, but very rarely.”

“How long till I have to decide if I want to do this?” I all but whispered.

“There is no limit on your decision time. If you never decide, the ring will stay with you until you die, and then it will find another.”

I placed the ring on my nightstand; then swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Asami was right. I didn’t know anything about this. At least not enough to say this was my destiny. Could this be my destiny when there would be a chance that I would have to leave behind everyone I love?

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands.

What was I gonna do?

* * *

 

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

My jaw dropped at the fact that Jinora had somehow found a way into my dorm, and that she had dropped the F-bomb. I’ve never heard her curse. “W-what,” I quickly closed my mouth, looking at her with a calmer expression, “What are you talking about?”

“Korra,” She started, moving over to sit on the small couch I had in the corner. “You know I love you, right?” I nodded mutely. “I do. I love you like a sister, and I will always love you, but at this moment.” She paused, fixing me with a glare so intense it would make the devil shiver in fear. “I want to squeeze your neck so tightly that your eyeballs pop out. I really kind of just want to stab you in the face.”

I couldn’t help but scoot further away from her. “Jinny, what the hell? What did I do to you?”

“Nothing to me in particular,” She checked her chipped nail paint, lightly scratching at her cuticles. “But when I have to get in my car, and drive to Asami’s at midnight to hold her while she sobs her eyes out. Well. I take that as a personal offense.” Jinora was a peace make. She abhorred violence or anything that dealt with it, but when you messed with someone she loved.. Hell hath no fury like an angry Jinora.

At this point I pretty much feared for my life. “Jinny, listen,” I stopped upon seeing her held up hand.

“After she somewhat calmed down, she explained the situation to me. Korra, though she didn’t tell me everything you said, I’m not gullible nor stupid. You were taking out a lot of anger at yourself, on her, and you and me both know she doesn’t deserve that.” I couldn’t keep my head up with how pointedly her words were directed at me. She’s right, Asami in no way deserved what I said to her. “Now you need to alpha the hell up, and go apologize to her. And mean it! Don’t half-ass it or I swear to God I will strangle you in your sleep.”

I chuckled softly, before getting up and going to pull her into hug. “Thank you for always being here to pull my head out of my ass.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t get it stuck in there.” She laughed. “But seriously, she told me what you said about high school, and I’m honestly kind of confused. She said that she fell in love with you around that time, and joined clubs you were in to be closer to you. Why did you say that she was trying to take things from you?”

Wow, that makes so much sense. “Well, it’s actually kind of mixed up. See, I had a huge crush on Mako, Bolin and him also went to high school with us, and while Bo and I were a sophomore, both him and Asami were seniors.”

“Ew, Mako? You guys would’ve never worked!”

“Just listen,” I couldn’t keep in my laugh at her words. We would have _never_ worked. “I originally joined all of the clubs that he was in, with the same reason that Asami joined clubs I was in. The only problem was that he had a crush on Asami.” Jinora’s eyes widened; as she screwed up her mouth tight. “I guess that’s where the anger comes from. I was so pissed that whenever she came to the club, she was automatically all he focused on, and though she never gave him the time of day; that fact just never.. resonated with me.”

“So on top of the apology, make sure you explain that to her too. She needs to know that because. Yeah. She just needs to know.” Jinora pushed me lightly and headed to the door. “And Korra,” She looked at me over her shoulder, body half-way out of the room. “You also really need to talk to her about the Lanterns. You need to figure everything out, and we both know Asami will play a big part in that.” I nodded along to her words. “After all, six months is a long time, and the Sto-Oa star system is very far away.” I continued nodding before freezing when her words fully registered with me, and by then she had already slipped out the door.

“Jinora, wait!”

* * *

 

I smiled brightly at the faces on my screen. “Hey ma, hey dad!”

“Hey, honey! How are you doing? We miss you!” My mother asked, snuggling into my father’s side for warmth. Heaven knows how freaking cold it can get in Anchorage. Don’t know why they moved back there.

Rubbing the back of my head, I averted eye contact and mumbled out, “Honestly, not that good.”

“What happened?” My dad quickly cut in, “You didn’t break up with Asami did you?”

“We didn’t break up.. I just screwed up.”

My dad face-palmed, giving Senna, my mom, a look of disbelief before turning back to me. “So, um, may I ask why you’re on the phone with us and not apologizing to Asami?” My parents practically helped raised Asami when her mom died, and her dad was always in the office. At this point they loved her like a second daughter, and whenever I messed up, which wasn’t that often, they never failed to give me crap.

“Because I’m scared out of my mind! What if this is the time she doesn’t forgive me?”

“Korra,” My mom said my name softly. “That girl loves you more than is even humanly possible. I don’t think there is a thing you can do that would make her stop loving you, and vice-versa. Just like your heart beats for her, hers beats for you. You guys are going to get mated eventually. Never forget the love you and her have for each other.”

“See, that’s why I called you guys first.”

They chuckled, giving me big encouraging smiles over the dingy camera. “Now, go get your girl.”

* * *

Chocolates?

Check.

Her favorite flowers?

Check.

Bottle of her favorite wine?

Check.

Lantern Ring?

Check.

Huge speech about how I wasn’t going to be a Lantern, that I may or may not have practiced in the mirror?

Check.

I pressed the Future Industries elevator’s one-hundred and sixtieth floor button. It was go time. “Hey Rin, Asami in her office?”

Rin was Hiroshi Sato’s old assistant. Whenever Asami and I would be here as kids she would watch us, and now that she was Asami’s assistant; she was more of a second mother than an office worker. “Yes, she is, but,” Her smile disappeared when she looked up and saw me. “Korra? How about you just wait for her here.”

I was immediately suspicious. “Why? Is she in a meeting?”

“Well no, bu.”

“Then if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go in.”

“Korra, wait!”

I ignored Rin’s warning. What was this feeling in my chest. This feeling that something awful was about to happen. I paused with my hand on the door handle. Maybe I should just wait in the office; there was something off, and though I couldn’t place what it was. I knew that if I opened that door, something terrible was going to happen. My grip slackened before instantly tightening again. Whatever was behind this door had to do with Asami, and that means I had to know. Who know maybe It was just something small like her heat, she was due around this time anyw-

I didn’t even know I was crying until a drop slid in my mouth, the salty flavor seeming to reawaken my mind. I should have listened to Rin.

Amidst many of bottles of alcohol and crumpled papers was Asami and Mako. On her desk. Fucking. I could faintly smell her heat underneath the stench of sex.

“M-Mako, harder!” The champagne that I was holding crashed to the ground, and a small part of my brain couldn’t help but relate it to the feeling in my heart. Broken, cracked, irreparable. Asami hurriedly opened her eyes at the sound, and when her hazy gaze landed on me, I saw her eyes immediately clear. “Korra?” The alpha in me roared in anger, wanting nothing more than to storm in and kill Mako, but even my furious spirit couldn’t overcome the pain in my heart, and I quickly fled the scene. “Korra!”

Dropping the things in my arms, I broke into a full sprint, slipping into the elevator and slamming the lobby button. I wrestled the ring out of my pocket. “I-I’m,” I quickly buried all of my feelings, pushing the pain out of my voice. “I’m ready, when can you take me to Oa.”

“As soon as we are out of any buildings.”

The elevator doors opened, and I jogged through the entrance. “Do you wish to begin transportation to Oa?”

“Yes.” I was suddenly encased in a green bubble, and before I could even blink, shot into the sky.

Green eyes were the last thing I thought about before I shut mine.


	5. What Really Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I should add a slightly dubious consent warning.. Oh well.  
> Enjoy!

“You have me.”

The slam of the door was the only sound left in my dull apartment. It was like the start of a void falling over the room, sucking in every noise until the ugly sound of my sobbing cracked the silence.

Why?

Why did I have to open my mouth? Why did I have to ask that stupid question? I did it again. Pushed and pushed until I was left alone. Till everyone left me. My mother. My father. Korra. I was the common denominator in all of their abandonments. Why did I have to be like this?

I wretched my smartphone out of my pocket, swiping through my favorite contacts until I spotted it. She answered on the second ring. “Asami? It’s almost midnight, what happened?”

“Jinora.. I,” I tried to keep my emotions out of my voice, but a sob broke through.

“I’m on my way over, okay? Just leave the door unlocked.” I nodded, before verbally confirming I heard and hanging up. 

Picking myself up off the ground, I shuffled into the bathroom. With meticulous movements, I wiped off my running makeup, splashing cold water on my overheated face, and clearing my mind. Jinora would be here soon. Don’t think about it until you can talk to her.

“Asami, honey? Where you at?” I walked out into the living room, spotting Jinora in a giant panda onesie. She rolled her eyes when she saw my look. “I was going to bed when you called, no judging!” I burst into laughter, kind of bewildered at my tumultuous emotions. “Anyway, where’s Korra? I know she’ll want a laugh at my outfit.” My chuckles quickly morphed into sobs, and Jinora rushed forward to hug me. “What happened with Korra?”

“She.. Said.. That I took.. Everything from her.. But I only want.. To be close to her.. And I.. don’t want her.. To rush headfirst into.. The lanterns.. and get hurt.. Or wors-.” My voice caught when I thought about a world with no Korra, and I couldn’t help but cry harder.

Jinora listened intently, rubbing my back when I stopped talking. “Honey, you’re going to have to stop crying and explain it to me clearly.” She waited patiently, going to grab me a glass of water, before moving us over to the couch. “Now, start from the beginning.” I told her all of it; the ring, the green lanterns. I told her everything but close details of what was said in the argument. “Wait,” She paused me in the middle of vaguely explaining Korra’s destructive rant. “What does high school have to do with anything?”

“Well,” I let out a hoarse chuckle, throat scratchy from the crying. "My senior year in high school Korra and I started drifting apart. I guess it was because I was planning the next step in my life, and Korra was only in her second year of high school. Also maybe because I realized that I was insanely in love with her, and I didn’t know how to approach her without being awkward; so I stepped back. You know, just little things like that.” Jinora held her index finger and thumb closely together, scrunching her eyebrows sarcastically. “So I decided to join a few of the clubs she was in. I didn’t really see it as a big deal, I just wanted to be closer to her, try to fix our friendship. But I mean, I don’t know what it was, Jin, but every time I stepped in the room, every single time, she acted like I just smashed a Ferrari F149 engine motor with a crowbar or something.”

“Um, what?”

I laughed when I remembered that no one really ever got my analogy’s. “She looked at me like I said Beyoncé wasn’t talented.” She let out an ‘Oh’ nodding her head. “I eventually just quit the clubs, and when I graduated our friendship worked itself out. Thinking back on it though, I don’t get what she meant when she said I was trying to take things from her.”

“You just got to wait it out, Sams. She’ll realize what a booger she’s been, and you guys will be better than ever. But until then, I’ll distract you with my life, and this metaphorical bomb I’m about to drop on you. I have a confession,” She chuckled nervously under her breath. “I have actually known who the green lanterns were before this conversation.” She motioned for me to wait when she saw my face. “Remember how I told you about my boyfriend who moved a while back?” I nodded anxiously. “Kai is actually, an um,” She swallowed before smiling mischievously. “A lantern.”

My mouth moved on its own, working itself up and down in the imitation of a fish. “Wait but he’s only eighteen, you told me he moved two years ago.”

“It’s not the army, Sato.” She pushed out through her laughs, “You don’t have to be a legal age to be chosen.”

“What about his schooling?”

She cocked her head, and held up two hands as if she was weighing items. “Let’s see, save the world or graduate high school.” Her first hand continually rose, going so far as to stand up and raise it high above her head.

I chuckled “You done yet?”

“Yes, actually.”  She huffed. “And I know this is probably something you’re worried about, because heaven knows I was when Kai told me, but after the six months you’ll actually see Korra a lot. I see Kai all the time.”

“Wait how? You live with Tenzin! Tenzin, Jinora! There is no way he’s cool with letting Kai chill at your house every day.”

“Well.” A mischievous grin took over her face. “Kai, has his own apartment, with really, really thick walls for when I.”

“Jinora!”

* * *

 

“One order of the biggest bottle of vodka the liquor store had, plus one whiskey, scotch, and regular old beers.” I looked up questioningly as Mako waltzed in through my door holding a crap load of alcohol. ”Jinora told me to check up on you, and though she didn’t tell me what happened; I deduced it probably had to do with Korra, and you always need alcohol when it has to do with Korra.”

I thought about sending Mako away, sealing myself firmly under a bucket load of work until Korra was ready to talk had been working so far, and Mako was really disturbing that. “Mako,” He smiled expectantly, and I couldn’t find it in myself to turn him away. “Glasses are in that cabinet.” His smile turned into a grin, and he rushed to get them and pull up a chair.

Though Mako and I weren’t as close as me and some of the other people in our group; we still had a good time when we talked, and I was grateful for the distraction. Suddenly, I felt a familiar pulse in my lower stomach; my heat was coming, and it was coming hard. **(Pun so intended lol)** “Well Mako, this has been fun, but I think it’s time for me to get back to work.”

“Of course,” he stood, gathering the glasses together and going to deposit them in the small sink. “Wait, Asami, are you.. Are you in heat?”

“Yes, Mako, that’s why I think it’s time for you to leave.” A wave of pain hit me, and I gritted my teeth.

I expected Mako to smile, wave his goodbye, and walk away, but he started moving closer. “You sure? I could always, you know, help out.” A rather charming smile took over his face, and the inner omega in me jumped, eager at the opportunity for relief. Heat spread throughout my body, originating from deep within my core, and it took everything in me not to cry out to Mako. I needed Korra. Now.

“Mako, no! What are you even saying?”

Smile melting off of his face, his amber eyes took on a hard quality. “Every time. Every single fucking time. You always turned me down for her. She’s not even half the alpha I am, and it’s finally time I show you that.” I tried to dash for the door when Mako stalked toward me, but before I could even fight him off, he stabbed a needle in my neck. “With that, you won’t be able to reject me.”

“Rin,” I weakly tried to call, and then my heat flared up like never before, suddenly everything about Mako seemed appealing, and I quickly found ways to use him to relieve my heat. In the midst of passion I heard glass crashing, and even though my mind felt foggy, I still registered the blue of Korra’s eyes. “Korra?” She couldn’t.. Why was she here? “Korra!” It’s like the blood froze in my veins, and suddenly whatever Mako shot into me lost its hold. I pushed Mako off easily since he was still foggy with sex, and raced to throw my clothes on and chase Korra down.

In the middle of putting on my pants, I saw a green orb shooting into the stars out of my peripheral vision, and hurrying to the window, something in me knew it was her.

“Korra.”


	6. Yellow Lantern

It’s been three years since I was chosen by the ring.

The ring came to me on one of the worst days of my life. The day I realized the love of my life was in love with someone else.

I can’t pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with Asami. It seemed gradual, her kind words, beautiful soul, not to mention beautiful body, all of it ignited a want in me, and Asami was the object of those affections. If only I was the object of hers, everything would have been okay. I could still vividly remember the day the ring came to me.

_*Three years ago*_

_“I’m gonna do it today. I’m gonna ask her out.” I fixed my hair in the mirror, spiking the black locks with gel._

_Bolin, already having gotten ready for school, stared nervously at me. “Don’t do it, Mako. It wouldn’t end well.”_

_I huffed in annoyance. “Why not?”_

_“You really haven’t noticed man?” I couldn’t help but stare at him. “And I thought I was oblivious.” He rolled his eyes. “Asami is in love with Korra.” I felt my heart freeze in my chest, and even when Bolin rushed outside screaming about how the bus was leaving, I stayed in my spot._

_In love with Korra. With Korra. That annoying, immature, loud-mouthed bitch. Anger rushed into me suddenly, and I chucked my backpack across the room. I was so much better than Korra, and I would make sure she knew it. By the time I was done with that stupid sophomore, she would be afraid to even speak to Asami, let alone date her._

_“Why stop with Korra? Use fear to take what you want from Asami.” I flinched at the intrusion of a new voice._

_“Who’s there?”_

_“I only wish to help you achieve what you want. You use fear to get some things. I can help you use it to get anything. Including Asami.” I heard a clinking noise, and shifting my eyes downward to the sink, my gaze fell on a ring, the color of a sickly yellow, with a light that seemed to emerge from within it. “Put me on, and you will be able to weld fear to do your bidding.”_

_My hand reached for the ring, before I quickly jerked it back. “I.. This all sounds really ominous. I just meant I was going to bully Korra a little, make everyone see what a loser she was.” I licked my dry lips, pushing down the growing urge in me that wanted to snatch up the ring. “Not.. whatever it is you’re suggesting.” I didn’t feel the need to dwell on the fact that I was talking to a ring. I had come to terms with the notion that I had lost it ages ago. I mean you can’t really see your schizophrenic mom light herself and your dad on fire, and not be seriously messed up. Good thing Bo was too young to remember it._

_“Just put me on, and you will see what I mean. You will see the power you will hold.” I carefully picked up the ring, toying with the idea of slipping it on my finger, before I put it into my pocket._

_This was way too heavy of a decision to make now. I had to get to school._

_It was days after I finally got fed up with the Asami situation, that I finally put on the ring. Who could stand to see her bumbling after that stupid idiot, Korra, and not want to stop it._

_I can’t really explain the feeling with words. The buzzing feeling of being fearless. Of knowing fear was yours to control. It was intoxicating. “You finally understand.” I heard the words of the ring in my head, and I knew that we were connected. “Now, we must go. The High Council will not want to wait for you.”_

_I would do whatever as long as it meant I got more of this feeling, but then I thought of Bo and pesky other things like school and stuff. “There are some things I have to take care of first.”_

_“Leave a note for your brother. As for school, there are yellow lanterns in high places, you needn’t worry about it.”_

_After making up a lie for Bo about an incredible opportunity at a police academy, I left the planet._

_The years flew by, and though a lot of what I cared about before seemed miniscule now, I still wanted Asami. I wanted her like I wanted the air I breathed, and with the power I was accumulating; I knew I could get her._

_And this time Korra would not get in my way._

*Present*

I had to leave!

After what I did to Asami I knew it wouldn’t be long until she told. I didn’t want to be around when Bolin heard. Or the police.

“Ring, open communication line 981.”

I paced in front of my packed backpack. I had come here immediately after leaving future industries, but I still knew it wouldn’t be long until the authorities came. Asami would only be in shock for so long. “Mako Stone, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I need to hide out, think I can stay on your home world for a little? I’ll get rid of that annoying green who was bothering you.”

“I guess I can exchange a few months of living here for his life. I want it done by two days though.”

“Of course.” A grunt was my goodbye, and the line went dead. “Ring, tell me about the lantern Tahno described.

“Green Lantern 875463, other name Kai Richards. Should I tell the council you are terminating him.”

I let out a breath before pulling it back in with a grin.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Is so short, but I had to force this one out because I absolutely hate writing Mako. That's also why it took so long.


End file.
